Reasons why I, James Potter, love Lily Evans
by a-perfect-melody
Summary: 'Deer Evans (get it?), I'm having a bit of a catastrophe. You see, there's this girl, but she doesn't like me back...' / Seventh Year (sort of) AU in which Lily runs an Agony Aunt column and James writes in with a very serious problem. Jily fluff


**Reasons why I, James Potter, love Lily Evans**

 **The set up, just to clarify, is that Lily is running an Agony Aunt thing at Hogwarts in her Seventh Year because she's Head Girl and is trying to help others deal with the war. James writes in and, well...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and accept no credit towards it. I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling nor am I any way affiliated with her.**

 **Warnings for bad language**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deer** Lily, (get it?)

I am writing to you because I think that you will take this more seriously (shut up sirius) than some other people (yes padfoot I'm looking at you) and that hopefully you will not laugh at my problem.

My problem, well, it's more of a castostrophe really (it's even affecting my quidditch playing) is the terribly cliché issue of unrequited love. Yes, my **deer** Evans, I am suffering deeply from the non returned actions of the fellow Gryffindor I am in love with and I am crossing my fingers that you might be able to offer a solution (like a snog on the astronomy tower) ;)

I am actually missing Quidditch practice to write this so that shows you just how invested in this one-sided relationship I am.

The girl in question, because I think I need to tell you about her for you to properly understand my crisis, is absolutely bleeding gorgeous. There is a certain other word beginning with f that I would use in place of 'bleeding' but I'm slightly concerned that **deer** old McGonagall might be reading these before she sends them to you and my mother has personally threatened to kill me if I get another detention before Easter. ( _Note from Sirius: well at least that would solve your problem. Can't love her if you're dead, can you?_ )

( _Also note from Remus: please stop with the deer puns, James. It's not funny_ )

So, back to Lily, I mean, the complete stranger in our year who just happens to be drop dead beautiful. Evans, I'm telling you she's beautiful because I don't think she knows that and I would be grateful if you would pass the message on. In case her self esteem is still low, here's a list of reasons why I love Lily Evans, fuck, I mean, the random Gryffindor in our year:

Her smile is so fantastic, it should be the Eighth Wonder of the World.

When she laughs, she gets this mischievous glint in her green eyes and I swear I would do almost anything to be the reason she laughs.

She's absolutely shite at Tranfiguration and I don't even care because when we made Amortentia in Potions, all I could smell was the conditioner she uses on her hair.

She pretends not to like Quidditch but my informant (who is definitely not Remus) has told me that she secretly wants to learn how to fly.

The only things she can cook without burning the common room down are pasta and beans on toast and I would happily eat undercooked chicken and spoilt milk for the rest of my life if it would mean I could live with her ( _Note from Sirius: not sure she'd want to live with someone who smells like rotten milk and keeps getting salmonella_ )

Her hair looks fantastic tied up but my favourite is when she lets it loose at the weekends and it flies around her face like it's got a mind of its own and that contrasting with her green eyes makes her the most attractive person I've ever had the pleasure of having a crush on.

She's incredibly stubborn, more so than me, and never gives in to people even if they are lying cheating dirty filthy tossers (ie: Slytherins).

She never stoops to the level of the people who think it's okay to call her a You-know-What. (I've given Mulciber a black eye so he'll stop bothering you now)

Her intelligence never fails to astound me and I love that she can insult me without me even realising it until later.

I am actually very good at Transfiguration and she occasionally asks me for help (though she usually asks Remus - Moony, you tosser)

She tutors me in Potions and she's always patient and kind and makes sure I understand ( _Note from Sirius: yeah but she's sticking her finger up at you in her head_ ).

She let me copy her DADA homework last month so I wouldn't get detention and miss the Hogsmeade trip to buy a present for my parents' wedding anniversary.

When I panicked earlier this year about being made Head Boy, she told me I was being majestically stupid and gave me a chocolate frog and said that clearly Dumbledore had given me the position for a reason.

She keeps saying how much she wants children one day and I just know that she'll be the best mother there ever was (and hopefully I'll be the father).

She's a very **deer** friend (at least since recently) and I love her completely to pieces.

( _Note from Peter: Remus, he's not stopping_ )

She's also very very very fit (Merlin I hope you're not going to hex me for saying that).

So, I hope that after reading my letter, you can provide me with an answer to the catastrophic situation I find myself in because I fear that I love this girl so much that my heart is going to break if she doesn't like me back. ( _Note from Sirius: oh_ _ **deer**_ _Prongs, desperate much?_ )

( _extra note from Sirius: oh goddamit now I'm doing it_ )

I anxiously await a response.

Signed

Prongs

* * *

Dear Potter (yes, I know it's you),

Your deer related humour is very pitiful but despite that, deep down, I'm actually quite **fawned** of you.

And I suppose a quick snog on the Astronomy Tower after rounds wouldn't hurt - the random Gryffindor in our year is very much looking forward to it.

(Also, Sirius - because I bet you're reading this, you nosy bastard - I do not stick my middle finger up at James in my head. I do it when he can see, thank you very much. Also, also, please do not insult my new boyfriend. I'm kidding, obviously, you can insult him whenever you want. His head could still use a little deflating.)

Fear not, James, I don't think your love will be unrequited for much longer.

See you soon, hopefully. (Don't worry, I'm not planning on hexing you.)

Lots of love,

Evans xx

P.S: Potter, I think you're fucking gorgeous too.

* * *

 **So I actually first wrote this a few hours ago on the Key Limes Forum (a fantastic Jily forum - link is on my profile if you want to check it out!) for a game but I've tweaked and changed and added several parts so it's a little different.**

 **Anyway, let me know if you want me to carry this particular fic on. Reviews make my day!**

 **As always, thank you for reading! Xx**


End file.
